


Bang

by jonnorismylife



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorismylife/pseuds/jonnorismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think would've happened if Jude had gotten shot, and not Connor. (Prompt request from Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang

"Connor, come here," Daria whispered to her boyfriend. Daria, Taylor, Connor,  and Jude had just TPed a classmate's house, and now they were all at Taylor's, sneaking some alcohol. Connor didn't really have romantic feelings for Daria, but his dad allowed him to hang out with Jude, becasue he was dating her. He'd do anything to get to spend time with his best friend. When the boys found the girls, they saw Taylor opening up a bottle of whisky. They all stood in a circle, and Taylor handed the whisky bottle to Connor. He took a big sip, then handed the bottle off to Jude. Even though he was hesitant at first, he still took a sip.

"Who's there?" a voice yelled from upstairs. They looked over in the direction that the voice came from, and saw a light turn on. Startled, Jude dropped the whisky bottle on the floor, causing it to shatter.

"That's my dad! Run!" Taylor whispered. Daria ran out first, with Taylor following her. Connor was third, and Jude was right behind him. Taylor's dad ran downstairs, carrying a gun. Even though the darkness blinded him, he fired his gun. The next sound that he heard was a thud in his living room. He cautiously walked down the stairs, then turned the light on. He was more than shocked to see Taylor and her friends standing in front of him. The thing that really  surprised him, was seeing that his bullet had hit one of the boys in the foot.

"Taylor, what on earth is going on here? Daria, call an ambulance for this boy!" Taylor's dad yelled.

"Dad, we snuck in. I'm so sorry!" Taylor replied in a nervous tone. Connor quickly walked over to Jude, and sat next to him on the floor. He wrapped his arm around him, feeling scared for his best friend.

 

"Jude, it's going to be okay. I'm going to be with you every step of the way, I promise," Connor said in a shaky voice. Jude just nodded, trying not to cry. A couple minutes later, the ambulance arrived. Connor and Taylor's father rode in the ambulance with Jude. Taylor and Daria wanted to come as well, but were told to stay behind for now. Taylor's dad, Steven, called Stef and Lena, to explain what happened, as well as apologize profusely. Stef and Lena were both freaked out by this, but promised Steven that they'd meet up at the hospital as soon as possible. Connor texted his dad, explaining what happened, and asking if he could meet up with everybody at the hospital. Even though he was furious, Adam promised to be at the hospital as soon as he could. Once the ambulance pulled up to the hospital, Jude was rushed inside, and Connor followed Steven in. Steven talked to a few people, then sat down with Connor.

"So, why did you guys sneak in at all?" Steven asked. Right before Connor was going to speak, Stef and Lena rushed over to them.

"We got here as fast as we could. Where's Jude?" Stef asked.

"He's in room two seventy-five. The doctors are looking at him right now, and no one else is allowed in. Look, I can't express how badly I feel that this happened," Taylor's dad explained.

"Obviously we're not happy about this, but we understand that it was self defense. They shouldn't have been doing, well, I don't know. What happened tonight, Connor?" Lena asked.

"Is it possible that I could wait to tell this story until after my dad gets here? I really only want to tell it, and relive it, once," Connor replied. Lena nodded before her and Stef sat down. After five silent minutes passed, Connor's father arrived, looking very angry.

"Connor, what the hell is going on?" Adam asked before sitting down with everyone else. Connor took a deep breath.

"A few days ago, Daria told me That her and Taylor were going to go TP some girl's house, and she invited me to come along, and I agreed to. A day after that, Jude and I were talking, and I said that he should come with us, because we could finally hang out somewhere aside from school. We haven't hung out a lot recently for a few reasons," Connor glared at Adam, "Anyway, he said yes. We TPed the house, then Taylor suggested that we go to her house, and get drunk, and make out with each other, and we all said that we wanted to. When we got there, we found a bottle of whisky, and we all took a sip. Then, Taylor's dad heard us. Jude dropped the bottle,  and we all ran towards the door. We heard a gun get fired, but we didn't look back. The bullet bounced off of a table, and started going to the floor, then it hit Jude's foot. Then, Taylor's dad found us, and now we're here," Connor explained.

"So, all of this happened because that girl told you to get drunk with your girlfriend? You can't hang out with her anymore!" Adam stated.

"It wasn't Taylor's fault, she was just trying to help me be happy!" Connor replied.

"Connor, you don't have to be drunk to make out with your girlfriend!"

"I didn't agree to it so I could make out with Daria," Connor quietly replied.

"What do you mean?" Adam questioned. 

"I did it so I could kiss Jude. I like him, and I guess that Taylor knows that, too." Connor answered.

"You like him?" Adam asked. He knew exactly what Connor meant, he was just hoping that it wasn't true.

"Yeah, I do, dad. We kissed in that tent on the camping trip, and once more since then. I've never been romantically attracted to Daria, I just said that I was, so you'd let me hang out with Jude. I'm gay, dad," Connor confessed. Adam was speechless.

"Connor, none of this should've happened, but we're glad that you just said that," Lena said, speaking what her and Stef were thinking.

"Who are the parents of Jude Adams-Foster?" a nurse asked, after walking over.

"We are," Stef replied, pointing to Lena and herself.

"Okay, great. Can you two follow me?" the nurse asked. They nodded, then followed the nurse back to where the rooms were.

"Come on Connor, we're going," Adam said, standing up.

"Dad, can we stay here? I want to see if Jude will be okay," Connor replied.

"Too bad, let's go," Adam replied sternly. 

"Don't be so hard on him," Steven added, feeling bad for Connor. 

"Don't tell me how to parent my son," Adam said. He grabbed Connor's hand, and pulled him away. A few days later, Connor walked to the hospital. Adam was against him visiting Jude, but Connor didn't care. Before leaving his house, Connor drew a blue heart on his hand. He did this as a substitute for the blue nail polish that he put on all of those months ago for Jude. He wished that he could use it now, but it was at his mother's house. When he got to the hospital, he told the receptionist that he was Jude's cousin, granting him access to Jude's room. Once he finally reached room two seventy-five, he ran into Lena. 

"Hey Connor," Lena started. 

"Hi. Look, I'm so sorry that all of this happened. It was stupid of us to-"

"Connor, sweetie, you don't have to freak out. Stef and I aren't mad at one single person for any of this, especially not you. Jude also told us what he remembered happening, and that of you did stupid things," Lena replied, calming Connor down. 

"Thanks, Mrs. Adams-Foster. Ever since I came out a few days ago, my dad has been worse than usual. Should I have not said anything about it then?" Connor asked. 

"Stef and I are extremely glad that you said that. We told Jude about it, and he couldn't stop smiling. He just wanted to see you, and give you a big hug," Lena said, causing a small smile to form on Connor's face. 

"Really?" Connor asked, still smiling. 

"Yeah. Why don't you go in there now, and see how he's doing," Lena suggested. 

"I'd love to," Connor replied. Lena opened the door to Jude's room, and Connor walked in. When Jude saw Connor, his eyes lit up. 

"Connor!" Jude exclaimed. 

"Hey Jude!" Connor replied, waking over to Jude's bed. Jude grabbed Connor's hand. He looked down, and saw the blue heart. 

"What's this?"

"Warpaint," Connor answered with a huge smile. "Jude, I'm sorry that I made you come with us, and that I denied my feelings for such a long time,"

"As for the thing a few nights ago, it's okay. I mean, a different ending would've been preferable, but I'm glad you were there with me. I'm glad I went, I needed some adventure," Jude replied, causing both boys to chuckle a little. "As for the feelings thing, you're here now, and that's all I care about," Jude scooted over in his bed, and Connor laid down next to him. Callie came in about an hour later, and saw the boys in this position, watching something on TV. Jude muted the channel. 

"What are you-" Callie started. 

"He's my boyfriend," Jude proudly replied.


End file.
